


Something's In The WiFi...

by superscavenger



Series: #CreampuffWeek 2015 [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: 21st Century, F/F, Remnants of JP/LaFontaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Welcome To The 21st Century</p><p>When a mishap in the IT Department causes the supernatural creatures of Silas to lose their minds, the 21st century just becomes too much for a certain vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's In The WiFi...

‘Carmilla?!’

The screams pierce through the entire dorm corridor. 

You and LaF run to room 307 to see Carmilla cowering in the far corner of her bed. 

‘Carm… what’s going on?’ 

‘The…I was…’

Both of you go and sit by the vampire, who’s shaking badly, and you sit close and wrap an arm around her hunched, tense shoulders. 

‘Hey, it’s okay, you’re fine.’ 

‘But that thing… it bubbled like acid… it’s dangerous!’

LaF looks at you with a confused stare, and you look at where Carmilla had her eyes transfixed.

The kettle.

‘Carm… it’s just the kettle. You’ve used it a thousand times over.’

‘What?! No, that is a machine of evil, it’s a trap set by William, isn’t it? That little bastard. I will end him.’

LaF noticeably tenses, hearing the mention of Will. The one Perry staked in the battle all those weeks ago.

‘I think we might have some memory loss on our hands.’

‘Hey, what year is it, Carmilla?’ 

‘It’s 1845, of course my dear Laura. Why would you ask such a silly question?’

You whip your head round to LaF. ‘Okay if this is memory loss, why is she responding to to Carmilla and how does she know my name?’

‘I don’t know, maybe it’s a -‘

‘First I was sat in that chair, there, and my hand was able to control things that were happening on that funny small chalkboard, when it just rubbed out all the drawings on it, then the acid maker started bubbling. I thought it might kill me, Laura, or even worse you! I could not live with that!’ 

‘Carmilla… this isn’t 1845. This is 2015,’ you say cautiously, slowly. 

You look briefly to see LaF is no longer perching by the bed and is instead looking at the computer, trying to find out what Carmilla was looking at. 

She was simply recalibrating the Wifi. It had always been tempremental to say the least on the Silas Campus. 

They click on the system preferences and then Wifi, and suddenly you see them get zapped in the head directly from the screen, and you gasp. 

Carmilla only cries and buries herself into your chest.

You try and pry yourself away to see if LaFontaine is alright, but the vampire only half lets you go. She’s never this clingy. You wonder what the last centuries of pain did to her. 

‘It’s okay, I’m okay.’

‘What year is it?’ 

‘It’s 2015, you’re Laura, she’s Carmilla and she thinks it’s 1845. I’m fine.’

‘Okay how come you’re fine and Carmilla’s head has been screwed with?’

‘Uh, crushes on vampires… probably not the best idea when she’s right there.’

You forget she’s cuddled into your side and she clutches her head in fear. Dammit Laura, you think to yourself. You were never really one for tact. 

‘Hey, it’s okay, I’m sorry Carm. I’m sorry. You’re fine.’ 

‘I am not fine though, am I dear Laura? Something has happened to me.’

‘We’ll figure it out.’

‘In the meantime, could you possibly turn off the acid maker? I’m afraid it might create an explosion if we are not careful.’

You can’t help but giggle a little, and you go to turn it off and it stops bubbling after a couple of seconds. You pour two mugs of hot cocoa and you take them back over to the bed, hoping to calm your girlfriend down. 

‘It’s not an acid maker, Carm. It’s just a kettle. It uses heat to make water boil inside it, so you can make tea, and coffee, and cocoa. That sort of stuff. They’re like the ones you would put on a gas burner, only quicker. It’s actually kind of a lifesaver,’ you say with a smile, and she cautiously looks in the cup before reaching a hand out slowly, taking the mug and sniffing it a little. She takes a sip and her shoulders straighten a little, her whole body relaxing slightly. You sit beside her, happy that you’ve managed to quell your girlfriend’s fear just a little. 

A minute later, both of you jump a little when something pops out of the computer screen. And this time it isn’t just a zapping light.

It’s JP.

‘What on dear God’s earth…’

‘What the…’

‘Oh my…’

You all are completely blindsided.

JP has been spat out of the computer, and is now on the floor in your room. Today was getting weirder and weirder. And you live at Silas, for crying out loud.

‘JP?’

‘Laura, my girl! How wonderful to meet you in person! I didn’t think I’d have the pleasure. And Carmilla. How do you do?’

‘Uhhh… Laura, the blackboard is trying to frighten me again…’ Carmilla curls back into you, your mugs both put on the ledge by the bed. 

LaFontaine just takes out the USB that JP’s consciousness had been living in. 

‘It looks like the WiFi sucked his consciousness into the computer and then spat him out through the screen.’

‘LaFontaine. Good to…good to finally meet you properly.’ JP smiles awkwardly at LaFontaine, who can’t really concentrate on anything but the computer. They sort of ‘broke up’ a while back when LaF realised their feelings for Perry, and vice versa. It was kind of awkward, you remember. 

‘Uhh, yeah, you too, what the hell is going on here?’

The door springs open and Danny surges in with her iPhone to her ear.

‘Okay I have 2 werewolves, an animagus and a vampire all freaking out about not being in the right century! Sort the WiFi out! Something is going on!’ You watch her hang up and huff angrily.

‘Make that two vampires,’ you say quietly, glancing at Carmilla’s frightened face.

Danny’s attention turns to Carmilla, who looks petrified at the giant. 

‘Oh crap.’ 

‘Is everything alright, Miss Lawrence?’ 

She turns towards the computer and sees JP stood in front of it, Lafontaine avoiding him as best they can in the circumstances as they unplug the computer, hopefully disconnecting the WiFi and calming Carmilla down a little bit. 

‘Uhhh…who are you?’

‘Mighty wonderful to meet you, Miss Lawrence. JP. Former electronic interface.’ He smiles politely and holds out his hands to shake. Danny shakes his hand with her mouth wide open, enough to catch flies. 

‘Danny, look… JP got spat out of the computer when LaF tried to plug him in while the WiFi was on. Now he’s…human again. And Carmilla got zapped when she was using the computer so…she thought it was 1845.’

‘It tried to zap me from my friend’s computer but I’m completely fine…’

‘Same with me,’ Lafontaine pipes up. 

‘So this can’t be a human thing, then,’ you deduce, noting how Danny had listed only supernatural creatures who were suffering. 

‘It must only affect supernatural beings, and apparently it humanizes…inter…tronic…things too,’ Danny chimes in, sitting on Laura’s bed. 

‘What’s wrong with me, Laura?’ Carmilla asks you, and you can’t help yourself. You pull her closer to your side. 

‘You’ve just been hit with something that has changed parts of your memory. You’re not in 1845, this is 2015. It’s okay, there’s a lot of stuff that’s different, but that won’t be a problem, I promise. 

‘That white box… I can hear it, it’s humming…it’s like a chant for the dead… it’s alive!’ JP points at the fridge and backs into the wall by the door, crouching and terrified. Camilla tries to move further away from the fridge and consequentially, from you, falling off the bed and you hear an ‘oof’ from the floor. 

‘Jesus Christ guys it’s just a fridge, see?’

Danny opens the fridge and shows it to JP, who cowers even further. 

‘Danny, some tact, please?!’ you stage whisper through gritted teeth. Danny had always been quite full on. 

She sighs and closes the fridge. ‘Guys, it’s just a machine that keeps things cold. It’s not going to hurt you.’ 

‘Attention, students of Silas university. This is an urgent announcement from the IT Department. Please understand that all symptoms exhibited by those affected by the recent WiFi mishap will disappear within 18 hours. Students must try to care for those affected and calm them as best they can until then. Thank you for your co-operation.’ 

The tannoy shuts off in the common room and JP and Carmilla are both blocking their ears, petrified of the sounds that are seemingly coming out of the walls.

‘The voices, they’re attacking me!’ Camilla shouts, running out of the room, unable to bear it. JP looks to the door and simply faints from the stress of it all.

‘Okay ummm, Laura, you got get Carmilla and I’ll deal with JP. LaF, do you think you could just try and calm down the cavalry?’

‘On it,’ LaF responds, walking quickly out of the room in your wake. 

‘OH DEAR LORD THERE IS A DRAGON INSIDE THAT WALL!’ 

‘Carmilla that’s just the ov - oh CRAP something’s burning in the oven!’

And just like clockwork, the fire alarm goes off, setting Carmilla’s screams to an even higher decibel as you turn off the oven and try to take out whatever’s producing so much smoke. 

‘Carm, please! It’s okay now!’ 

You are met with the sound of Carmilla trying to warn the entire block that a dragon has invaded Silas.

Welcome to the 21st Century, you think. 

Goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out el Tumblr... uselesslesbianvampqueen :)


End file.
